The Witch
by Park Changyi
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang penyihir nakal yang senang membuat keributan di negeri sihir, suatu hari ia tak sengaja menyihir putra mahkota karena terlalu emosi dengan sang putra mahkota, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?/ YAOI, OOC, YunJae Shortfic/ DLDR! No Siders! RnR please! Bab II is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Cast : YunJae & Others cast.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong seorang penyihir nakal yang senang membuat keributan di negeri sihir, suatu hari ia tak sengaja menyihir putra mahkota karena terlalu emosi dengan sang putra mahkota, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?/ YAOI, OOC, YunJae/ RnR please! Prolog is up!

Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, typo, YAOI, Gaje dll.

**Dont like Dont read!**

**No Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sesosok bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain putih yang tampak kotor.

"Kau harus selamat, tuan muda." Racau wanita tua itu sambil terus berlari menyusuri hutan Prohibido (terlarang), tak jarang kaki atau tangannya tergores ranting dari pohon-pohon yang besar dan terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari.

SRAAKKK

Sebuah pohon di belakang wanita tua itu tumbang membuat dirinya semakin berlari dengan cepat, jantungnya beregup dengan kencang.

Ia bisa saja melakukan teleport agar lebih cepat sampai di istana namun kekuatannya telah habis saat melawan Jiha (makhluk bawah tanah).

Jiha adalah makhluk serupa iblis yang mendiami bawah tanah, mereka memiliki rupa yang tampan dan cantik namun Jiha sangatlah jahat dan licik. Mereka adalah musuh abadi penyihir, sejak ber-abad-abad lalu mereka selalu berusaha memusnahkan negeri magicland.

Sejarah mengatakan jika Jiha ingin menguasai dunia atas (dunia yang di tinggali oleh para penyihir), mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkan negeri sihir namun mereka gagal.

Salah satu cara untuk menghacurkan keseimbangan negeri sihir dengan membunuh keturunan dari raja negeri sihir yang memiliki sebuah tanda lahir berupa bola dunia yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sejarah mengatakan jika sang keturunan akan lahir pada hari dimana para Jiha memerangi negeri sihir dan hari itu adalah _**Hari ini**_.

Wanita tua itu kehilangan fokusnya dan membuatnya terjatuh, namun ia mendekap bayi di pelukannya dengan erat sehingga bayi itu tak terluka.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Desah lega wanita tua itu melihat bayi dalam pelukannya menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Bayi itu sangat pendiam, ia seakan tahu jika dirinya dalam keadaan yang mencengkam sehingga dirinya berdiam diri seakan menyembunyikan dirinya.

Srett

Wanita tua bernama Maggie itu menegang saat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan seringai dibibirnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Serahkan bayi itu padaku, wanita tua."ucap namja itu sambil menatap Maggie dingin.

"Tidak akan, Kang Minhyuk."

Namja tampan itu berdecih kesal melihat penolakan Maggie.

"Kau akan menyesal karena melindungi anak terkutuk itu, Mag." Minhyuk menyeringai sambil menatap anak yang berada dalam gendongan Maggie dengan tajam.

"Kaummulah yang terkutuk, Minhyuk!" seru Maggie geram.

Minhyuk menggeram dari balik tubuhnya muncul api yang membara tanda jika dirinya marah.

"Berikan anak itu, Maggie Wilson." Desis Minhyuk berbahaya. Tangannya tergepal membentuk bola api.

Kekuatan seorang jiha adalah api. Bahkan di negeri mereka, api berada dimana-mana seperti neraka.

Maggie tetap bungkam. Ia berjalan mundur membuat Minhyuk bergerak maju.

"Kaummu tak akan pernah mendapatkan anak ini." seru Maggie. Sesungguhnya dirinya sedang gelisah. Kekuatannya telah habis sepenuhnya bahkan tongkat sihirnya telah dipatahkan oleh namja di depannya itu.

Apapun yang terjadi Jiha tak bisa membunuh anak raja Hangeng dan ratu Heechul pikir Maggie.

"Quemado."

CRASSSSHHHH

"ARRRGGGHHHHH" erang Minhyuk saat dirinya terbakar oleh api biru.

"Yang mulia." ya Maggie saat melihat Jung Il woo sang raja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya setelah membakar habis Minhyuk yang kini telah menjadi serpihan debu dalam waktu singkat.

Api biru adalah sihir dari keluarga Jung sang keluarga kerajaan. Itu adalah sihir yang paling kuat di negeri sihir karena bisa menghanguskan seseorang atau sesuatu dalam sekejap mata saja.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ilwoo. Ia mengenal Maggie dengan baik karena sejak kecil dirinya dan sepupunya Hangeng dirawat oleh Maggie.

Maggie mengangguk dan memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Ilwoo.

Namja tampan berusia 27 tahun itu mengendong bayi mungil itu dengan ragu, ini pertama kalinya dirinya menggendong bayi.

Ilwoo tersenyum lembut menatap bayi yang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya.

"Perpaduan Hangeng dan Heechul yang sangat sempurna-" ucap Ilwoo pelan sambil menggelus pipi gembil bayi itu dengan lembut. "Namun takdirmu tak seindah dirimu, nak." Lanjut Ilwoo sambil memandang bayi itu sendu.

"Kau harus merawatnya, Ilwoo-ya." Ucap Maggie sambil menatap Ilwoo.

Ilwoo terseyum masih dengan menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. "Tentu, aku akan membesarkannya seperti anakku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil menatap bayi yang kini tertawa lucu itu.

"Kita harus ke istana sekarang." Ucap Ilwoo sambil menatap Maggie.

Maggie menatap Ilwoo dengan sedih.

"Aku tak bisa ikut, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Maggie lirih.

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah, yang mulia. Kau harus menjaga keponakanmu itu. Jagalah ia dengan baik." Ucap Maggie.

Ilwoo terdiam dan menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"_**Kim Jaejoong**_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**A/n : Woaaaaa ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF genre fantasy loh! /heboh**

**Jadi mianhae kalau ada beberapa yang kurang dan ganjil(?) hehe**

**And last,**

**Review please?**


	2. Bab I : Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Cast : YunJae & Others cast.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong seorang penyihir nakal yang senang membuat keributan di negeri sihir, suatu hari ia tak sengaja menyihir putra mahkota karena terlalu emosi dengan sang putra mahkota, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?/ YAOI, OOC, YunJae/ **RnR please! Bab I is up!**

Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, typo, Shortfic, YAOI, Gaje dll.

**Dont like Dont read!**

**No Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab I : Kim Jaejoong.**

Seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan raut wajah sombongnya sambil membawa sapu terbang yang ia pegang.

Di bahunya tersampir jubah putih dengan list biru laut yang tampak indah, di dalam jubahnya ia memakai sebuah kaos hitam polos lengan panjang serta celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sepatu berwarna biru laut.

Ia menggeser poni blonde-nya yang menutupi mata doe eyesnya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temui ini." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut pirang sambil melipat tanggannya di dada.

Jaejoong –si namja cantik- itu hanya menatap datar yeoja di depannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. di caci maki, di ejek dan di kucilkan.

Ia pun mengenal yeoja di depannya ini. Hwang Tiffany. Seorang yeoja yang sangat tergila-gils pada putra mahkota.

Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari Jung Hangeng yang dulunya seorang Raja negeri sihir dan Kim Heechul sang manusia biasa. Selurh orang di kerajaa sangat menentang pernikahan kedua orang tua Jaejoong itu karena Heechul adalah seorang manusia sedangkan Hangeng adalah seorang Raja. Namun, karena cintanya pada Heechul, Hangeng melepaskan kedudukannya sebagai Raja dan pergi ke sebuah pulau terpencil di negeri sihir bernama Lighty. Sebuah pulau yang terbias cahaya sihir namun pulau tersebut di kelilingi oleh hutan terlarang yang bernama Prohibido.

Hanya Hangeng dan Heechul serta Maggie sang pembantu yang berhasil melewati hutan itu. Bahkan Jung Ilwoo sang Raja tak mampu memasuki hutan itu.

Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong sering di ejek dan di kucilkan. Terlebih sang Ratu baru –Jung Ahra- sangat membencinya. Ahra adalah orang pertama yang tak menyukai Heechul, karena Heechul seorang namja. Ahra membenci hubungan seperti itu. Meski semua orang membenci Jaejoong namun Jung Ilwoo sang paman tetap menyayangi Jaejoong, itulah yang menyebabkan Ahra semakin membenci Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya marga Jaejoong adalah Jung. Namun kerajaan yang sangat menentang pernikahan kedua orang tua Jaejoongpun tak menerima Jaejoong masuk dalam keluarga Jung. Dan Hangeng pun mengetahui itu sejak awal sehingga sebelum dirinya meninggal, ia memberi marga Heechul pada nama Jaejoong. Sehingga nama Jaejoong menjadi Kim Jaejoong.

"Selain tak tahu malu, ternyata anak terkutuk ini juga bisu eoh?" Ejek Tiffany sambil menyeringai pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia lalu berjala melewati Tiffany dan teman-temannya.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara Kim!" teriak Tiffany kesal.

Jaejoong berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Tiffany yang tampak kesal.

"Kau berbicara padaku? Ku pikir kau berbicara pada Demiguise itu." Ucap Jaejoong –pura-pura- polos sambil menunjuk makhluk serupa kera dengan rambut panjang dan halus yang hendak mengambil buah yang terjatuh tak jauh dari semak-semak belukar di dekat Tiffany dan teman-temannya.

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany yang wajahnya memerah menahan kesal sedangkan teman-teman Tiffany terkikik dengan pelan.

"AWAS KAU KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Tiffany murka.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang hendak berbelok menuju kelasnya mendengus geli mendengar teriakan kesal Tiffany.

"Rasakan itu, nenek sihir." Dengus Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya kesal sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Jaejoong yang kini menaiki sapu terbangnya.

Sret

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas kesal melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang setelah melakukan teleport.

"Anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah." Rutuk wanita paruh baya yang sering di panggil sambil menatap seekor katak di dalam kandang kucing.

"Oh my catty kau buruk rupa sekali." Ucap sambil menatap kucingnya yang di ubah menjadi katak oleh Jaejoong dengan sendu.

adalah guru di sekolah Wizard. Dan tadi sedang praktek mengubah hewan biasa menjadi hewan berperang, namun Jaejoong tak mendapatkan bahan untuk prakteknya dari , biasanya untuk praktek seperti itu guru di Wizard yang akan menyiapkan bahan prakteknya namun karena ketidakadilan dari sekolah itu kepada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tak mendapatkan bahan prakteknya sehingga dengan kesal ia mengubah kucing menjadi katak. Dan tentunya marah karena kucing itu adalah kucing kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di belakang sekolah Wizard. Itu adalah tempat yang jarang di kunjungi siswa atau siswi Wizard sehingga Jaejoong nyaman berada di sana.

"Cih! Hanya di depan Raja saja mereka akan baik-baik denganku, jika di belakag mereka menghakimiku. Dasar penyihir bermuka dua!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat Kim?"

Jaejoong mendongkak menatap seorang putra mahkota yang kini berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dingin.

Jaejoong mendengus lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Yunho dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jung."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tak suka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau berada di lingkungan keluarga Jung, jaga sikapmu Kim Jaejoong."desis Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar.

"Kau pikir aku senang tinggal di istana megahmu itu bersama dirimu dan nenek sihir itu eoh?"

Yunho menggeram. "Kau bilang eommaku nenek sihir?"

"Aku tak bilang jika nenek sihir itu eommamu. Kau yang bilang." Ucap Jaejoong polos. –pura-pura-

Yunho mendecih kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau membuat ulah lagi Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan paviliun tempat di mana ia tinggal.

Jaejoong memang tinggal di paviliun yang berada di belakang istana. Ia yang memintanya kepada ahjussinya karena ia tak tahan tinggal serumah bersama Ahra yang tiap hari selalu menggomelinya tanpa alasan jelas.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap sang Ratu yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan datar lalu membungkuk hormat. Meski ia tak menyukai wanita di depannya namun ia tahu jika wanita itu adalah seorang Ratu dan sudah seharusnya ia menghormato Ahra.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tak mencoreng nama baik kerajaan? Meski kau bukan keluarga Jung namun kau tinggal di lingkungan kerajaan, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Ahra sinis sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mencela.

"Mereka berlaku tidak adil padaku, dan aku harus berdiam diri? Itu maumu?" protes Jaejoong menatap Ahra dengan dingin.

"Ya, itu memang yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau ingin keadilan ada padamu, seharusnya kau tak pernah terlahir Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang di perbuat orangtuamu telah mencoreng kerajaan sihir dan buah dari hasilnya kini menjadi hal terkutuk bagi kerajaan." Ucap Ahra dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Ahra dengan tatapan tajam namun dari sudut matanya mengalir air mata.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, seseorang mendengar pertengkaran itu sejak tadi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari paviliun Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jung Ilwoo menatap Ahra dengan dingin.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan menyakiti Jaejoong terus, Jung Ahra."ucap Ilwoo dingin.

"Dan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, seharusnya kau menyingkirkan anak terkutuk itu, Ilwoo!" seru Ahra kesal.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam kamar mereka. Ilwoo memang sering memantau Jaejoong dan tadi ia melihat sendiri Ahra yang bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri, apalagi Jaejoong adalah anak dari Hangeng yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri. Tentu ia tak suka jika Jaejoong di perlakukan seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri.

Ilwoo menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu jika Jaejoong adalah keponakanmu sendiri, Ahra! Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu padanya?" tanya Ilwoo menatap Ahra dengan kecewa.

Ahra hanya mendengus jengah. "Ia hanya akan menghambat Yunho, yeobo. Kau tahu jelas jika ia anak dari Hangeng."

Ilwoo terdiam, sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang di khawatirkan oleh Ahra.

Yunho memang seorang Jung namun anaknya bukanlah keturunan sesungguhnya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ia adalah anak dari Hangeng yang sejak lahir memang di takdirkan menjadi Raja, karena ayah dari Hangeng adalah Raja terdahulu, tentunya tahta kerajaan di berikan kepada Hangeng si anak tunggal.

Bagaimana Ilwoo bisa menjadi Raja?

Hal itu di karenakan Hangeng sendiri yang menobatkan namja itu menjadi Raja dan mulai saat itu Jung Ilwoo lah yang menduduki kedudukan sebagai Raja berkat Hangeng sang sepupu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi, Ahra. Yang tahu Jaejoong adalah keturunan asli kerajaan hanya kau dan aku." Ucap Ilwoo dingin.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu kamar Raja dan Ratu yang tak tertutup dengan rapat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong mendongkak menatap seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Tak ada." Ucap Jaejoong singkat sambil kembali mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Rambut coklat emasnya berterbangan tertiup angin malam begitu juga dengan jubah coklat tuanya dengan list putih itu. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam serta celana berwarna biru tua.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan tetap menunduk tak menatap Yunho.

Hening.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghentikan ayunannya, ia lalu mendongkak menatap Yunho yang masih menatapnya dan terdiam.

"Kau berkata jika kau tak suka tinggal disini. Kenapa kau tak pergi saja?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Kau memang tak seharusnya disini."

"Wae? Kau takut aku yang menjadi Raja karena aku keturunan asli kerajaan?" tanya Jaejoong datar sambil tersenyum mengejek menatap Yunho yang menegang mendengarnya.

"Kau?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tak tahu hal itu yang selalu membuatmu dan Ratu mengusirku dan menyingkirkanku?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia tahu dirinya dan eommanya serin menyakiti Jaejoong dengan kata-kata mereka sejak Jaejoong kecil.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak menginginkan tahta itu jadi sebaiknya kau dan eommamu berhenti mengganguku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menatap punggug Jaejoong, ia merasa jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Ia merasa bersalah karena terus menyakiti Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba perkataan eommanya terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Apa yang anak itu terima memang sudah sepantasnya, Yunho. Kedua orangtuanya telah mencoreng nama Jung dan kau tak boleh mengkasihani dia, ingat itu nak."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Special Thanks for:**

**Alby, ****HyuieYunnie****, ****DahsyatNyaff****, SinushYJS, , ****ifa. ****, ****Ai Rin Lee****, jema agassi, ****Senpaice****, ****Vic89****, Guest, ****, **** .96****, Guest2, ****dienha****, ****XVlove****, ****dokbealamo****, **** .921****, jenny, Guest3, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****rinayunjaerina****, dea and yang sudah follow dan favorite.**

**a/n: jangan ngeluh ya karena Chap ini pendek karena memang ini shortfic. buat yang nanya Rajanya itu siapa disini pasti udah ketebak kan?**

**Dan selamat! Yang nebak anak Jung ilwoo itu Yunho tebakannya bener sekali! /heboh**

**Dan buat yang bingung tentang penjelasan sejarah mengatakan jika sang keturuan bla bla bla itu. Terus aja baca FF ini, nanti penjelasannya akan muncul di chp-chp depan okeeeee?**

**Oh iya sekedar informasi, FF ini di update setiap sabtu dan minggu yaa.**

**And last,**

**Review please?**


	3. Bab II : When the prince being bear

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Cast : YunJae & Others cast.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong seorang penyihir nakal yang senang membuat keributan di negeri sihir, suatu hari ia tak sengaja menyihir putra mahkota karena terlalu emosi dengan sang putra mahkota, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?/ YAOI, OOC, YunJae/ **RnR please! Bab II is up!**

Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, typo, Shortfic, YAOI, Gaje dll.

**Dont like Dont read!**

**No Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan lembap, seorang namja berdiri menghadap jendela yang melihatkan suasana diluar kastil itu. Tanah merah membara tak ada pohon yang hidup di lingkungan itu. Semuanya terasa hampa, seakan mati tanpa kehidupan, bahkan tak ada matahari di tempat itu. Hanya ada malam tak pernah ada pagi di tempat itu, bahkan udarapun terasa sulit di dapat.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa pemilik _**earthic**_?" tanya namja yang masih menghadap jendela.

"Sudah, lord." Jawab namja yang menunduk di belakang namja yang menghadap jendela.

"Apa Jiyeon melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik?"

"Tentu, ia yang memberitahu saya siapa pemilik _**earthic**_."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Jonghyun."

Namja yang bernama Jonghyun itu langsung menghilang.

Sang Lord menyeringai tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, _**earthicer**_."

"Tunggu sampai kau menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Poni blondenya bahkan menempel pada sisi wajahnya karena keringatnya serta bibirnya yang terus ia gigit.

Wajah Jaejoong sangatlah pucat. Ia terus bergerak gelisah membuat ranjangnya menjadi tak karuan.

"Argh." Erang Jaejoong sambil mencengkram bagian dada kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Hhh." Nafas namja cantik itu terengah seakan ia baru lari marathon.

"Apah ini hh ke-kenapa sakit sekali..." Jaejoong terus mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya.

"ARRRGHHH!" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan, ia merasa dadanya seakan terbakar.

Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak sambil mengusap dadanya yang perlahan rasa sakitnya berkurang.

**Sret**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka kaos putih tipis yang ia pakai.

**Deg**

Matanya membulat seakan ingin keluar melihat sebuah tanda tepat berada di dada kirinya.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk bola dunia berwarna kemerahan.

"A-a-apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggelus tanda itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Tanda apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri di taman istana. Ia bahkan tidak sekolah hari ini. Ia masih memikirkan tentang tanda yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Namja cantik itu sempat mengunjungi perpustakaan kerajaan untuk mencari tahu tanda itu namun ia tak menemukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tanda yang ada di dada kirinya.

"Jadi ini yang di lakukan si anak terkutuk? Membolos dan bermalas-malasan." Cibir Yunho yang kini berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku taman.

Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho sekilas. Ia sedang malas menanggapi cibiran Yunho jadi ia hanya berdiam diri.

Hening.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan di sekitar kedua namja yang kini terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing itu. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa..." Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar gumaman Jaejoong. Kini namja tampan itu menatap Jaejoong yang masih menatap kedepan tanpa memandangnya.

"Kenapa kalian sangat membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Ia merasa lelah selalu di perlakukan tidak adil semenjak ia kecil. Ia tidak tahu jika kesalahan kedua orang tuanya yang menikah bisa separah itu membuat semua orang menjadi membencinya. Meski dirinya tampak cuek saja dengan semua makian dan cibiran yang ia dapatkan namun adakala dirinya ingin memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menjadi temannya.

Yunho terdiam, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu alasannya."

"Cih, hanya karena kedua orang tuaku menikah? Karena ibuku seorang namja dan ia manusia? Kekanakkan." Decih Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"Kau tahu jelas peraturan kerajaan."

"Ku rasa itu hanya permainan agar orang tuamu bisa menduduki jabatan kerajaan."

**Deg**

"Negeri sihir tidak akan kiamat jika appaku menikahi seorang manusia yang bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan apapun." Jelas Jaejoong santai.

"Kau menuduh appaku yang mengajukan petisi untuk memundurkan jabatan appamu? Permainan apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Yunho geram.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, aku hanya mengira." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

**Sret**

Yunho menarik kerah baju Jaejoong sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Ia marah karena Jaejoong menuduh orang tuanya bermain licik.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri, Kim. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan menampungmu jika bukan appaku yang memberikannya eoh?" tanya Yunho sinis.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar.

"Kau tahu jelas siapa pemilik kerajaan sebenarnya, Jung." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

**Deg**

Yunho tersentak membuat Jaejoong menyeringai melihatnya.

**Srakk**

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang tadi mencengkram kerah bajunya lalu menyentaknya dengan kuat.

Jaejoong hendak beranjak meninggalkan Yunho namun terhenti karena mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat dibenci?"

Hening.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa mau berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Kau anak terkutuk. Itu bukan hanya ejekan belaka. Kau perantara. Dengan memilikimu Jiha bisa menguasai negeri sihir."

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Itulah kenapa para Jiha memburumu, bahkan para penyihir ingin memusnahkanmu, agar tak ada cara untuk Jiha mengusai negeri sihir."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Jangan berbohong, Jung Yunho." Desis Jaejoong tajam.

Yunho menyeringai.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku berkata sesungguhnya." Ucap Yunho santai. Ia menikmati bagaimana wajah terkejut Jaejoong serta kemarahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia masih memandang Yunho dengan tajam.

"Apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari pernikahan seorang penyihir dan manusia? Tentu saja makhluk penghacur. Itulah sebabnya kerajaan menentang pernikahan kedua orang tuamu. Ibumu bahkan seorang manusia. Manusia yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia seakan ingin mematahkan tongkat sihir yang ia pegang.

"Kesalahan kedua orang tuamu sangat besar, Kim. Bahkan jika mereka meninggalpun kesalahan itu masih berbekas. Orang tuamu berkhianat! Mereka melahirkan kau sebagai point penting untuk kemenangan Jiha!" seru Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho nyalang. Ia tidak akan marah jika dirinya dihina namun jika orang tuanya yang dihina, sungguh dirinya merasa sangat panas seakan ingin meledak.

"_**Ser un oso**_!" seru Jaejoong tanpa sadar sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Yunho yang terkejut.

**Sret**

Seekor beruang dengan bulu coklat emas muncul setelah kabut menghilang. Beruang itu tampak terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Kim jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!'

Sebuah suara muncul di pikiran Jaejoong sedangkan yang terlihat beruang madu didepan Jaejoong memandang Jaejoong seakan ingin menelan bulat-bulat namja cantik di depannya.

Jaejoong menatap beruang di depannya dengan terkejut.

"A-a-apa yang kulakukan?!" seru Jaejoong panik. Ia menatap beruang –Yunho- dengan panik.

Keduanya masih dalam masa terkejut.

"Ada apa ini?"

**TBC**

**a/n : Mianhae, chap ini pendek. Sengaja saya update sekarang, soalnya hari sabtu dan minggu nanti saya ada acara. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya update secepatnya.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kependekan hehe.**

**Special thanks for ::**

**Rinayunjaerina, guest1, dokbealamo, HyuieYunnie, dea, Tatia, jema agassi, .96, babychokyu, SinushYJS, , Guest2, , nabratz, Ai Rin Lee,Vic89, Guest3, rinatya12kmsyjs, Minoz'me, yoon HyunWoon, lipminnie, vermillion, SukiYJ57, XVlove, kimfida62, ShinJiwoo920202, Jenny, Guest4, Guest5, Lunar mist. **

**Sesi menjawab (?) ::**

**R : Ortu Jaejoong udh meninggal or enggak?**

**A: bisa disimpulkan sendiri di chapter ini yaaa hoho**

**R : Jaemma punya pendukung atau enggak?**

**A : itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan okeeee? Kalau sekarang masih rahasia hehe **

**R : Apa sihir yang jae berikan ke yun?**

**A : udah terjawab di chapter ini yaaa /Ketauanmalesjawab**

**R : Kenapa ilwoo, ahra n yun menginginkan tahta?**

**A : itulah manusia eh penyihir /Ditabok **

**Maksudnya, itukan realistis banget ya kalau orang yang udh di kasih harta Cuma-Cuma n sekarang harus di rebut pasti jadi gila harta karena dia udah ngerasa itu hak milik dia, begitu juga sm keluarga Jung /ceramah**

**R : Aku masih bingung , berarti semua orang ga tahu kalau Jae keturunan raja? Tapi kok kerajaan ga mau akuin jae sejak kecil? Berarti mereka udh tau kalau jae adlh keturunan raja?**

**A : dijawab satu persatu ini. semoga ga makin bingung hehe.**

**Bukan ga tahu jae keturunan raja, mereka tahu namun mereka ga tahu kalau Jae keturunan asli sang raja pertama. Karena raja pertama itu kakeknya Hangeng sedangkan ilwoo itu cucu dari adiknya kakeknya hangeng. /makinbingung**

**Jae ga diakuin itu karena Hangeng appanya Jae itu nikah sm Heechul manusia biasa. Di kerajaan sihir nikah sama bangsa lain itu terlarang! Sebut aja penyihir yang nikah sama bangsa lain itu pendosa. Dan karena Jae itu anak dari penyihir n manusia para petinggi kerajaan sihir ga mau mengakuinya kecuali ilwoo sang paman yang udh tahu kenyataan kalau jae itu keturunan asli.**

**R : Jae di bully mulu.**

**A : tenang aja, ada saatnya Yun bear yang di bully nanti hehe**

**R : HanChul udah mati blm ya?**

**A : Hanchul udh koit chingu /plokk**

**R : apa nasih jae emg sllu ngenes disini?**

**A : siapa yang ngenes? Jae? Kurasa Yun yng ngenes krn hrs bawa-bawa bulu coklat dan badan besar mulai chap ini haha. **

**Akan ada saatnya Jae happy.**

**Tunggu aja ya.**

**R : Ini bakalan mpreg ga?**

**A : Hmm akan saya pikirkan dlu ya. Lihat kedepannya aja okeee?**

And last,

Review please?


End file.
